ticking time
by MrsXerXesBreak7
Summary: rena is a girl thrown out of the abyss, and joins Oz, Gil, and Alice in their adventure but falls in love with oz will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This will be my second story so, be nice with your comments

When I woke up my circadian rhythm within my bones had changed I could feel it,

My chest throbbed water came down around me, dancing on my forehead it stung my arms, my head and my eyelids were like bricks, I tried to keep my eyes open but they kept closing.

Before everything blurred I saw a boy my age, blonde hair that stood out against his bright green eyes.

XXXXX

_Pounding_

_Throbbing_

I could hear the blood rushing through my ears, above me a girl stood,

"Oz whose this!"

" You're my manservant!" she said walking away

I lifted my head slightly to see what had been going on, the boy…..The one I had seen earlier was sitting in a chair a man with golden eyes and black hair stood behind him, without thinking I stood up and tried for the door but I couldn't walk I had been off my feet to long,

"Please don't , your too unfit to be walking around," he blonde smiled as he grabbed me

I felt awkward, without thinking I blushed as he moved the hair out of my eyes with a gentle touch, I daintily placed my hand on his shoulder I stood up, _slowly_, once more I took a look at my surroundings everything was weird nothing was familiar, he was a stranger,_ I hate strangers_ tears filled my eyes everything was blurred, weeping I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Gomennasai,"

"Gomennasai," I whispered through tears

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm Oz,"

"What is your name?" he whispered

"R….Rena." I shuddered

At that moment the girl walked up to us she grabbed Oz by the shirt collar and yanked him away from me

"Alice.?"

"You have a contract with me!"

"Anyways she not a chain."

I looked around once again

"Is there something I can change into?" I asked starring down at a most likely barrowed night gown

"Gilbert," Oz said motioning for the man to talk

"Over there, th…the wardrobe." He blushed

I got up using the bed for support, I walked to the large wardrobe opening it I found there were dresses and petticoats, something in me was triggered, but I didn't notice reaching up I clutched the hanger of a cream dress with blue lace lining the arms the bottom and where it cut into a squared neckline, on the bottom of the wardrobe there were shoes,

I went with a pair of white flats I wasn't ready for the high heels

We headed down to breakfast after I finished changing, when I sat down I sat next to Oz, with Gilbert on my left and Alice eyeing my every move from across the table while she chomped on a piece of meat

Oz on the other hand was looking at a girl at the end of the table, who was quietly sipping tea, a man with white hair sat on the table next to her, kicking his legs like a little kid

"Oz who is this young girl next to you?" the girl asked quietly setting down her tea

"Her name is Rena," he said looking at the girl

I blushed looking down at scraped arms,

"Is the brat an illegal contractor?"

I twirled around to see the white haired man and a doll

"Now, now Emily."

"Break!" "Don't do that!"

"Miss Sharon it was Emily."

Break whispered holding his oversized sleeve in front of his face and pouting amazingly Sharon clamed on the spot a vain in her face bulged as she eyed break, I not caring took a piece of bread and started to nibble on it, then took a sip of water

"Too bad she'll have to be taken in"

_Cough, cough, cough_

I choked on the water spilling a little on my dress

"Just kidding!"

_Wham_

Break was hit square across the head with a paper fan "ouch" I thought

"Oz you need to complete this mission."

"People have been found dead on the streets, the work of a loose chain break has the details."

He turned to me

"Would you like to join?"

I grinned back "s-sure."

Alice stared from across the table not happy

I don't know exactly how it happened but Alice got "lost" me and Oz stood by a barrel, Oz obviously was tired from sitting he jumped up on the barrel and sat down with his own form of grace, he moved over a bit and patted the spot next to him motioning me to sit down, it was a fairly large barrel so I could possibly sit with him.

We sat I starred at my hands,  
>"Master, would you like a flower?"<p>

"Sure" Oz said a large grin across his face  
>"what is master doing here, I've never seen him?"<br>"First time here, a friend got lost"  
>"Papa is looking for her, while I stay with my sister,"<p>

He said pointing at me

"As a commemoration of the city, please accept this!"  
>"It's beautiful but if I put it here…"<br>"If I hold it. I would be ruined.."  
>"But Like this, you and that flower will live on inside me"<p>

"Who did you steal that pick up line from?" asked gil  
>"Papa!"<br>"Who are you callin Papa?"

Alice stared at the ground blankly chomping on meat

"Looks like we found her. Bye!"

He said jumping me down, without warning he picked me off the barrel and placed me on the path way 

XXXX

"I want to find my memories as soon as possible!"

"Hey gil,"  
>"why do illegal contracters kill people?"<br>"Actually, whats's the merit of exchanging contracts with a chain in the first place?"  
>"With Alice, we both wanted the same thing."<br>"They aren't just clinging to them for no reason, right?"  
>"To be able to change the past, that's what they offer."<br>"Change the past, what do you mean?"

Then it went into a large conversation but something struck me, it must of ment something to Oz he had the same reaction,

"Until the seal makes a full turn, they will do it again….and again."

_Seal?_

"it appears on the chest of a illegal contracter,"

Authour POV:

_Oz started to unbutton his shirt, Rena, sitting in a corner behind the bed and out of site did the same, _

_Thump_

_Rena had fainted_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry for not writing ticking time or roses of love I have had serious writers block

When I woke up I was on Oz's back arms over his shoulders clinging to his vest he was holding me on to his  
>back in a piggy back fashion my head on his shoulder<p>

"Oz, tell me again why you brought her."

"I thought you were going to the bathroom,"  
>"I was going to get some water splashed on her face."<p>

_CRASH_

Oz turned around trying not to drop me

"Its coming from the direction of the inn!" oz yelled

Author POV Rainsworth manor

"What you did was cruel break." Sharon whispered

"Sharon?"

"This picture break-"  
>"you deliberately withheld the picture with the seal from them right-"<p>

"Because of ravens concern for Oz I thought they would...Back out"

Rena POV

"Oz,"  
>"put me down please."<p>

I whispered in his ear he began to let me down slowly he didn't want to hurt me I suspect because I was a little dizzy but I managed to run just fine as me and Oz rounded a corner Alice ran into me and Oz,

"Alice are you okay?" Oz asked

"Yea b-"

Before Alice could finish a large chain came up to us immediately we split gil running left me and oz running straight and Alice to the left the chain paid no mind to me or Oz he chased after Alice, when it seemed she couldn't run any faster she tripped over one foot

"Alice!"  
>I yelled<p>

I ran up to her to help her the chain leaned in closer

_Bang, bang_

Gunshot this gave me and Alice time to run while the chain was distracted

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

The creature screamed

_BANG_

One last gunshot to the large chains head the contractor screamed and clutched her forehead the chain started to sink into a pink circle before his head went under he grabbed the girl in a tight grip,

"HELPP ME!"

She screamed Oz dashed but Gil grabbed him

"Gilbert let me go!"

Gil didn't say a word we watched Alice stared in horror at what had happened she looked as if she was in a terrible daze,

The next morning on the carriage Oz looked out the window not saying a word  
>"the darkness swallowed that child-"Alice whispered<br>"that was from the abyss,"

"What will happen to me, Oz what about him!"

"His seal hasn't moved yet,"

"Dammit!" Alice screamed

Throwing a pillow at the man next to her he quickly dodged it

"How is it that a chain like you don't know your consequences of a contract?"

"Well…um…Oz is my first contractor."  
>"But is there a way to remove the seal?"<p>

"Yes if the the link between the contractor and the chain is severed.."  
>"Meaning you have to go die!" Gil said pointing at Alice<p>

"Dumbass, like I would die!"

The burnet then threw the pillow once more hitting the man square in the face

"Baka Usagi!"

Fighting would go on forever I laid me head on Oz's shoulder he blushed a little  
>"Hey are you okay?"<br>"I guess." he said  
>"if…only I grabbed her hand."<p>

Uncouniously I lifted my hands and took them around his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze perhaps a maternal instinct.

"Hey don't touch my manservant so knowingly!"

"Oh shut up Alice." I said looking dead into her eye  
>trying to make her see that she couldn't be selfish she had to 'share' like Alice could ever do that if she yells every time you touch Oz, that night ended with the rest of the way a three way fight over Oz, All poor Oz did was look out the window sigh and tell us he couldn't take sides because you're not supposed to fight in a carriage,<p>

A/N sorry for the quick running of this story I had serious writers block and decided to get it over with as soon as possible a better chapter will be out today.


	3. Chapter 3

We stood in a large mosh pit around a picnic table the crown looked wildly around,

"Hey Oz-"  
>"How exactly did we get into <em><strong>this<strong>_-"

"Well we saw it at the bar-"

"hey punk would you just forget it its my hat"

"no it's my hat!"  
>Oz said trying to imitate Gils voice, Fail<p>

"Give it back!"  
>"No forget it."<br>"No give it back!"

The blond made many motions as he talked, then the match started, Oz against the man with Gils hat Oz was pretending to beg for mercy, which the man wasn't going to give him, then oz leaned forward and whispered, despair creped onto his face then there was a slam oz won!

"I'm up against a girl so-"

"Ha ha, I'm always willing to help a lady in a pinch."

Gil took one look at a tall blond man with a pink ribbon in his hair, and he started running

"No! Let go!"

Gil screamed as two men carried Gil back to the table

"Gil you have grown up so much."

The man did the same tactic Oz used,

"Oscar-sama?"

With the word fight Gil got his hand slammed on the table before me or Oz could say anything a over emo Gil left to go pout in a corner, next it was Alice's turn, the burnet stood on the table looking just a few inches over her components head,

"Are you cursing your luck been chosen my opponent, Shoe dirt?"

"Fight!"

Alice tried as hard as she could to slam his hand down, then the girl shivered and turned to look back at us.

"Oz I forgot my powers sealed."

She whispered back to Oz

"Where did all your spirit go?"  
>"Ill crush you!"<p>

The man yelled

"Alice"  
>"My hat!"<p>

_Ding_

Amazingly Alice came out victorious

"Uh Gil?"

"It was for my hat!"

He said through clenched teeth slowly removing his hand from Oz's forehead

Alice and Oz did a little victory dance while I sat there feeling unnoticed, but it was okay I didn't mind being unnoticed, like I would have ever been noticed by anyone,

"That's too bad."

Oscar unnoticed slowly moved his hand down on the hat, which of course was still on the man's head

"Gil run!"

He said flinging the hat

"We'll meet at the carriage."

At the carriage Gil complained of a stomach ache and Alice was back into a daze when Oscar met us. I really didn't want to be a part of a mushy gushy family thing so I found a corner and sat down I couldn't help myself so I ended up falling asleep

When I woke up Gil was carrying me bridal style and we were at the Rainsworth Manor I could tell because a girl with strawberry blonde hair and pink eyes sat sipping tea,

"Alice is currently at the Cheshire cat's lair along with break!"

She smiled

"Oi!"

Gil yelled dropping me as he did a face palm

"Hey what's the big idea?"

I yelled rubbing my head

"Sorry"

Gil said blushing I looked at Sharon who was still sipping tea standing up she crossed the room to a corner with a wave of her hand the floor opened up no light shown from the hole It swirled like a tide  
>" If you would like to find the two, use this portal!"<p>

Sharon smiled being a bit too happy, well for _my _liking she _always _had Oz wrapped around her little pinky, a deep bubbly feeling came to my chest jealousy pure _jealousy._ Oz walked over and jumped Gil then me I wasn't going to stick around with a bitch like her, I don't know why but there was a deep hatred since I met her at breakfast, I was too busy complaining to myself I forgot to steady myself for a landing on twisted tile I hit the tile and landed funny on my ankle,

"Shit,"

"What's wrong Rena?"

Oz said turning around  
>"Nothing,"<br>I said biting my lip to hold back tears I stood up, at least I could walk with every step the pain grew and grew, I bit my lip until I tasted the copper of crimson, _blood, _

_Flash back_  
>everything around me is bloody deep crimson covers my legs my arms the smell is horrid stinging in a thick puddle with every step I take the blood seeps out of the carpet around me everything became white.<p>

_Reality A.P.V_

Rena looked around eyes widened in horror her eyes glazed over with a glassy look

"Rena"  
>Oz said taking the French burnets tiny shoulders giving a gently shake yet the girl gave no response blood seeped down her chin she bit her lip, she didn't respond or blink she closed her eyes blinked but then slowly dropped her eyelids, she became limp like a ragdoll in Oz's hands, not prepared Oz didn't grab her, she fell<p>

"Rena!"  
>Oz whispered<p>

"Gil, Help me."  
>He cried Gil stood not knowing what to do,<p>

_Rena P.O.V_

I felt rain on my face, no too warm, then I felt silky hair touch my forehead, lips brushed against mine, a tingle came to my lips more wet drops came to my face, my eyes slowly opened but as soon as I saw blond hair they shot open I took my hand and placed it on the boys head and yanked him off of me

"Ouch. Goodness I thought you were dead!"

"Stop being perverted."

The blond looked apologetic like I cared gil stood behind him frozen to the floor his face blue and starring behind us I slowly turned I saw a monster furry with big claws.

"c-cat!"

A/N: just to let you all know I didn't know what to call Rena she has black hair, well shes not blonde shes not a redhead so I looked it up on the internet. And you just call them French burnet or burnet I thought it sounded correct because black hair is a shade of brown


End file.
